As an example of a vehicle switch device, a switch including a connector has been proposed that raises and lowers a window glass of an automobile (for example, see Patent Document 1).
The switch including a connector described in Patent Document 1 includes vertically pivotable key switch knobs attached to an elongated box at an upper portion of the elongated box, a contact attached to an inner portion of the box, and a connector attached to a side portion of the box. Each pair of key switch knobs are arranged in two rows in a front-back direction of the box.
The box includes a recess and a partition wall provided at an upper portion of the box in a front-back direction. The recess is configured to allow a fingertip of an operator to be inserted and disposed frontward from a leading end of each of the key switch knobs, and the partition wall separates the key switch knobs arranged in one row. This configuration allows a pulling-up operation or a pushing-down operation of the switch knobs using the recess of the box.